


Goodbye My Lover

by utterlyheartbroken



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Deathfic, F/M, Gen, Last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlyheartbroken/pseuds/utterlyheartbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her last confession. She loves him, but she's already dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Tragedy, Romance, & Angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. And if I did, there'd me more Ororo love.
> 
> Length: 801 words.
> 
> Pairing: Ororo/Logan.
> 
> Rating: Teen.
> 
> Author's Note: This was something I had written a while back, but never got around to posting. I think this may be, one of my rare RoLo fics. But I must admit this will always be my favorite, the emotions are just pictured so wonderfully in here. I'd like to think of this as a dying woman's dying confessions, because no one would ever expect Ororo to be the first to die, and probably no one ever will. Not based on James Blunt's song, but a fitting title, is it not?

 

**Begin.**

 

You play the fool, and think that I will lose this game. I _know_ I'm an outcast, always have been. But my differences don't make me weaker, they make me _stronger_ , they bring **me** hope. But hope isn't enough for the world we live in, am I not _right_? You once said you could love a woman who could bring you down to your knees, I've done that literally and figuratively, and yet still you do not _love me_.

 

Makes me wonder, am I really unworthy of love? I cannot even understand how you fall in love so easily, and how some of us fall in it **too** deeply. But we are still playing the game of life, and until my last breath, I will _live_ on.

 

And when we do reach 'Game Over', promise me you won't tell me you love me then. We've already kept far too many secrets James. I did love you, _once_ -and maybe I **still** do-, when you were the bad boy which I wouldn't even consider right now. And maybe in your own way, you _somehow_ loved me too.

 

But I'm a big girl James, I _don't_ need you to lie about something that would _never be_ , but be honest. I'd rather hear the blunt and cutting truth, than let you fill my ears with _sweet_ lies.

 

After all I'm Storm, I don't need a man to blow me away when I can do it with a bang of lighting.

 

It wasn't love, _maybe_ it was close, but at least when I close my eyes now, I can ignore your angry-yet-pained whispers of "Damn you Ororo! Wake up! You can't just _die_ for us; you _promised_ you'd live for me! _**I love you**_ , and I'm _sorry_ I never told ya, but I **really** do love you. Will ya please wake up?! Ro, please, you've got me begging, and I usually don't do beggin', 'aint my thing really-I _**mean**_ it Ro. I'd give up my life in less than a heartbeat if it'd bring ya back to _me_ -to us. Ro _don't_ -just don't give up without a fight, **please** , I've already lost _too_ many women in my life, and I don't think I'm ready to lose _you_ yet."

 

But Logan I'm **too** tired, my eyes are weary, and my heart is almost done beating. _Why_ keep fighting? My life ended, the minute I chose to save you all, instead of living a life that would have killed me eventually.

 

I stopped breathing, but, I'm not sure if I love you too, because you see James, I gave up my heart when I let the attack pierce my chest instead of yours, I gave up my life, and kept the storm brewing so that you guys would make it. I _never_ planned on making it back when I accepted this mission.

 

Tell Professor Charles that I'm _**grateful**_ for all the years he dealt with me. Tell Jean I love her, kay? And Scott that I'm sorry, because there were a lot of things left _unsaid_ between us. Tell Anna-Marie I _still_ love her, even with all the drama she put me through; tell that to Jubilee and Kitty too. Tell Hank he was one of my _closest_ friends; tell that to Kurt as well, will you? I want Remy to know that in another life, maybe we'd have been _destined for each other_ then, but _in this life_ , he's the best friend I've **always** wanted  & needed, and that I could _never_ stop loving him. Tell Robert to keep laughing and to **never** change, because honestly he could _always_ put a smile on my face. And to Angel, for being the brother I never had, his silent companionship meant the _world_ to me. And if John could hear this, tell him, he was **never** a failure in my eyes, I loved him like a _son -_ and I _still_ _**do-**_ , and a younger brother, I could _never_ hate him in any life, even if he were to be the one who'd kill me...

 

And maybe you _won't_ hear this, but I've **already** written it down, because as I said, taking this mission was a suicide attempt. I _knew_ one of us wouldn't make it out alive, and I've already served my purpose. The X-Men  will survive without me. You'll find the letter by my bedside.

 

Thank you for this _wonderful_ life.

 

I've _always_ loved you I guess; maybe that's why I couldn't love anyone else, no matter how hard I tried with Forge, or T'challa.

 

Oh well; it was a _beautiful_ life while it lasted. I'm grateful for _everything_ ; make sure to send my regards to the Avengers. Tell them I **love** them, and that they meant _so_ much to me.

 

And, do forgive me someday James; after all, I've always liked you _best_ when you laughed.

 

**Ororo Munroe, a.k.a. Storm.**

_I Love You James....._ **  
**

 

 

_  
_

**End.**

**  
**


End file.
